Desert Roses
by hanakazari
Summary: Art, papayas, and lions: 20 facts about Kaddar Iliniat. Inspired from the LJ community. For Lady Silvamord.


**Desert Roses**

20 Facts About Kaddar Illiniat

For Lady Silvamord

A/N: Transposed for the TP section from the LJ community 20truths. Basically, it's a collection of essays detailing 20 random facts about a character/pairing/group. For more information, visit the site.

-----------

1. Between two sisters, a busy mother and an often-absent father, Kaddar ended up spending most of his childhood at the Hetnim estate with his cousins Zaimid and Kamil, reading, fishing and generally having a good time.

2. All of this ended the moment Kaddar was proclaimed the Emperor's heir.

3. Despite this, Kaddar never expected to actually become Emperor.

4. Kaddar had not been close to his father at all. A general in the Red Legion, Gazanoi Illiniat did not consider reading and gardening suitable hobbies for his son. During the rare occasion that his father was home, the two often argued and Kaddar was not sorry when it was time for his father to return to the army.

5. Gazanoi Illiniat died when Kaddar was ten. His mother and sisters cried for days. Kaddar did not cry, but he said the prayers.

6. During one of his casual strolls in Market Square with his mother, a grovelling fruit seller from the Copper Isles had presented him with a papaya. The moment he touched the fruit, Kaddar promptly burst into hives and was hospitalised for three days. The healer later confirmed it was an allergic reaction; however, it was too late for the poor fruit seller, who had been executed.

7. Kaddar had never expected to receive much of an inheritance from his uncle. The Imperial Palace had been destroyed the very day Ozorne left Carthak. He was therefore astonished when he learned that he had inherited his uncle's precious birds. Eventually he sent them to his old master Lindhall as a gift for the Tortallan menagerie.

8. Kaddar was careful to visit the Graveyard Hag's shrine at least three times a week, bringing sandalwood incense, fresh flowers and offerings when he did, much to the pleasure of the Graveyard Hag, who visited him twice a year to ensure these tributes continued.

9. When Daine left Carthak, she had entrusted the care of the marmoset Zekoi to Kaddar. For his part in freeing Daine, overthrowing the Emperor and hence saving Kaddar's life, Kaddar made sure that Zek lived in luxury for the rest of his days.

10. Kaddar enjoyed gardening. He had his own secret garden at the back of the kitchens, where he grew his own fruit and vegetables. He considered it an honour when the cooks pilfered them for use in their dishes.

11. Kaddar had believed himself to be somewhat of an artist when he was younger. Unfortunately, this belief lasted into adulthood, to the point where several of his childhood paintings decorated the halls of the Imperial Palace. Court artists, seeking the Emperor's favour, began to imitate his works. Thus was the birth of abstract art.

12. Kaddar doesn't remember much of his bachelor party. Except for the part where he woke up with a massive hangover and Varice had to literally drag him to the temple for the wedding. His mother was not impressed and was expressive in telling him so.

13. After that, Kaddar swore never to drink again.

14. Kaddar had always thought Kalasin was trusting, compassionate and generous, but it was actually at some point during his married life that he realised he actually loved her.

15. Kaddar's favourite animal at the menagerie was the lion: strong, proud, and intense. He liked to think of himself as a lion. Kalasin laughed at this and said he reminded her more of a zebra: watchful, enduring, and above all, stubborn.

(I like zebras, Kalasin added, and Kaddar found that he was not quite as offended as he thought he would be.)

16. Kaddar and Kalasin had three children – two boys and a girl. Jalil was loud, Amina was mischievous and Kadin was determined. All were appallingly lively.

17. Bribes of sweets only increased their energy. Kaddar learnt this the hard way.

18. On Kaddar's 24th birthday, the Yamani delegation presented him with several hundred rolls of their finest silk, chests of gold, silver and jade, and delicate crystal jars filled with saffron. Kalasin gave him a cherry tree. He liked the cherry tree the best.

19. On Zaimid's 18th birthday, his cousin asked for –and received- two hundred thousand gold nobles so he could open a new children's hospital. It was the most expensive present Kaddar had ever given, and Kaddar often regretted that Zaimid couldn't have just been happy with a cherry tree.

20. The Scanran War is over, the rebel faction quelled. There haven't been any assassination attempts in three years now. Between that and his family, Kaddar is beginning to hope that things might turn out in the end, after all.

----------


End file.
